


Sunday Morning

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur wake up together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

Sunlight was streaming through the castle windows. Arthur rolled over on his side to kiss Merlin awake.

"Merlin," he whined. The brunette woke up and responded to the kiss, pulling the blonde closer. 

"Yes, my love?"

"We have to get up. It's well past sunrise and my father will be wondering where I am."

Merlin groaned. "Do we have to?"

Arthur pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I'm afraid so. Come on, I know you love dressing me. 

Merlin shook his head. "You'll be the death of me, Pendragon."

Arthur smirked. "Love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
